August 11, 2014 Monday Night RAW
The August 11, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 11, 2014 at the Moda Center in Portland, Oregon. Episode summary Stephanie McMahon accuses Daniel Bryan of having an affair When you go up against a McMahon, you don’t just fight a battle in the ring. It’s a lesson Brie Bella learned the hard way on Raw when Stephanie McMahon brought out Daniel Bryan’s physical therapist, Megan Miller, to hurl some less-than-concrete accusations at the former WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Of course, Megan’s claims of a fling with The Beard did not sit well with Brie, who slapped Megan across the face and trapped Stephanie in the “Yes!” Lock before WWE security had to intervene once again. The upside of all this? Stephanie decided SummerSlam was too far away to settle her score, and declared she would face The Bella Twin one-on-one later in the evening. Jack Swagger vs Cesaro First Switzerland; next, Russia? An injured Jack Swagger manned up and defeated former partner in patriotism, Cesaro, notching a morale-boosting win over The King of Swing on Raw that ensures momentum heading into SummerSlam. With Rusev lying in wait at the summer classic, The Real American had to bring his A-game against Cesaro and he did just that, countering The King of Swing’s brutality with some home-grown, Oklahoma-honed mat grappling to keep the bout level. Cesaro found his greatest success by digging deep into his arsenal and targeting Swagger’s tenderized ribs with rarely-used maneuvers, even modifying the Very European Uppercut into a knee to Swagger’s midsection. Despite the damage, the former World Champion found his opening by shoving Cesaro off the top rope and applying the Patriot Lock on the way down. Rusev didn’t seem terribly intimidated by the display, storming the ramp and taunting Swagger from afar after the match concluded. AJ Lee vs Eva Marie All Red Everything is back! Eva Marie stunned the WWE Universe – not to mention AJ Lee when she pinned the Divas Champion on Raw less than a week before AJ defends her title against Paige at SummerSlam. It was Paige herself who allowed the “Total Divas” star to score the win, skipping around the ring and enabling Eva to roll AJ up for the win. Paige even broke out a special, mocking poem to her “friend” AJ after the match, and a furious AJ decided to take her frustrations out on Eva Marie at ringside before skipping her way to SummerSlam. Brie Bella vs. Stephanie McMahon never happened Oh, how the tables have turned: Stephanie McMahon never forgets a slight, and thanks to some well-planned manipulation and the assistance of Megan Miller, The Authority’s reigning queen had her SummerSlam opponent arrested in a nasty bit of turnabout from a few weeks back. Actually, it was Megan Miller who pressed the charges in question, but it was Stephanie who reaped the benefits, smiling all the way to SummerSlam as her adversary was hauled off to prison. Results * Singles Match: Eva Marie defeated AJ Lee Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2014 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:WWE television episodes